Exemplary embodiments of this patent document relate to a light emitting diode (LED) and an LED module including a light emitting diode which can be adhered onto a printed circuit board, or the like by a solder paste, and an LED module having the same.
Since a gallium nitride (GaN) based light emitting diode (LED) has been developed, the GaN based LED has been currently used for various applications such as a natural color LED display element, an LED traffic signal, a white color LED, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.